All death
by Mabita
Summary: Song fic de la canción del mismo nombre de L'arc en Ciel, como subtitulo "LA VENGANZA".Resume la relación caotica entre Inu y Kikyou desde el principio. RR XD


Song fic

"Venganza"

Grupo L'arc en Ciel

Canción All death

Anime Inuyasha

"Es momento de caer

Es momento de decir adiós

Deseo que te hayas ido"

Todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es gracioso, porque eso que para mí fueron unos segundos, en la realidad pasaron 50 años.

Volví a ser creada y sabía que eso pasaría porque mis asuntos sin resolver, mi venganza hacia él no podían quedarse así.

"Deseo que te hayas muerto

Mis pensamientos no desaparecerán"

Lo primero que vi al volver a despertar fue a él, el culpable, con esos mismos ojos desafiantes como si nada hubiera pasado. Se estaba haciendo la víctima, como si fuera inocente.

En aquel instante comprendí la razón de mi venida, el odio. Odio a esa persona que me prometió que estaría conmigo para siempre para protegerme, diciendo que me quería y hasta que me amaba. Y a la primera oportunidad me atacó de muerte, no tan sólo mi cuerpo desapareció con esa herida, parte de mí, de mis sentimientos de mi alegría de se fueron para siempre siendo reemplazados por las peores emociones que un ser puede tener en su interior. Los mismos por los cuales luché desde que me convertí en sacerdotisa y jamás pensé sentir. Rencor, venganza, odio, ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, esas mismas que tantas veces tocaron su cara y su cuerpo.

"Es momento de caer

Es momento de decir adiós

Deseo que te hayas ido

Deseo que te hayas muerto"

Ya no te conozco, a pesar que sé totalmente que nos tendieron una trampa, pero aún así te haz convertido en una criatura diferente. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Espero que no, porque no te dejaré que lo estés. Te arrepentirás de cada una de tus palabras y actos. Desearás nunca haberme abandonado.

"Quiero darle a ella también

El mismo miedo y el mismo sufrimiento que yo"

A pesar de todo, reconozco que eres muy inteligente. La manera en que manipulas a las mujeres a tu beneficio. Primero a mí y ahora a esa chiquilla que supuestamente es mi reencarnación, pero ¡JA! Ni me llega a los talones. No sabe manejar el arco con flechas, su puntería apesta, al igual que su vestimenta que lo único que quiere es atraer a los hombres mostrando su cuerpo. Le enseñaré con que está jugando y créanme que perderá y la caída será tan grande que no quedará viva.

"Quiero darle a ella también

La pesadilla de la que no puedo escapar ahora.

El miedo que aún tengo me está volviendo loca.

Mi esperanza está fuera de la realidad."

Algún día se dará cuenta que esto no es un juego de niños. Me las pagarán, ambos.

Ahora el tema no es sólo este híbrido con complejo de superioridad, sino que Aome desaparecerá de esta época para siempre.

Realmente no la soporto, con ese optimismo, creyendo que todos la quieren solo a ella y que vivimos en un mundo color de rosas.

Me dio mucha satisfacción al ver como se destrozaba en un dos por tres cuando nos vio besándonos en el bosque. Esa fue mi única intensión, demostrarle en el error que está y si quizás, voy a ser honesta, para que sufriera. Tal o peor como yo me sentía.

Además en su época no le costará nada encontrar a alguien de su especia, por algo se parece físicamente a mí, es decir es muy bella. Sin cerebro, pero linda.

" ¡Mientras di algo!"

¡No eres capaz de responderme y de cumplir tus promesas! No puedo creer que después de la conversación que tuvimos esa noche y me dijiste que te decidiste por mí y no por la otra humana, yo te esperé e incluso creí que lo harías la abandonarías para estar juntos.

Recuerdo que antes siempre me observabas desde los árboles y me seguías silenciosamente cuidando mi espalda, eso fue en el pasado. Me gustaba que fueras así ¿De eso me enamoré?

Pero ahora me tratas como si te perteneciera, como un objeto que sé si vuelvo a aceptarte volverás a rechazar y dejar abandonado. ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡No volveré a caer en tus redes, jamás!

"Te pregunto a ti, ¿quién robó mi libertad?

¿Cuánto tiempo mi dolor el cual

en lo absoluto se irá, continuará?"

Me arrebataste mi vida y lo pagarás muy caro. Me acompañarás para siempre más temprano que tarde. Tampoco me apuraré, soy muy paciente y más ahora que el tiempo no transcurre en mi cuerpo.

Sólo quedaré satisfecha cuando te tenga a mi lado por toda la eternidad en la profundidad de la Tierra.

Moriremos juntos y por fin seremos felices. Será el principio de algo maravilloso. Nadie nos interrumpirá.

"Este interminable sentimiento de querer asesinar a alguien

Está atormentándome"

He esperado tanto, que creo que unos meses o más, hasta un año no harán daño.

Por mientras lo seguiré silenciosamente, no quiero que se dé cuenta de mi presencia. Aunque no lo crea todo este tiempo he estado más cerca de él de lo que cree, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Es increíble, ya lo dije antes pero tengo que reiterarlo, haz cambiado mucho perrito.

Haces bromas con tus acompañantes y te comportas como alguien completamente feliz muchas veces. ¿Será que estoy celosa de tal situación? ¿De no sentirme como ellos?

Basta! Basta de pensar tal cantidad de tonterías. Lo único que tengo que tener claro es la palabra venganza.

"Es momento de caer

Es momento de decir adiós

Deseo que te hayas ido

Deseo que te hayas muerto

Muerto"

En este preciso instante te estoy viendo, estás sentado mirando la luna menguante y su cielo estrellado totalmente solo. Como siempre no haz notado mi presencia.

Creo que es tiempo de decirte todo esto.

- Inu...- dije, pero no alcancé a decir tu nombre completo.

- Con que aquí estabas, ¿No podías dormir?.- dijo Aome sentándose a su lado.

- No, siento que se acerca algo, pero no puedo detectar qué es.- le respondió.

- Sea lo que sea yo estaré contigo y lo enfrentaremos juntos.- dijo tomándole la mano.

- Sí lo sé.- dijo sin ni siquiera inmutarse por tal atrevimiento de tocarlo.- Yo siempre estaré para protegerte, Aome.-

Y la chica en respuesta afirmo su cabeza lentamente en su hombro, mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo.

- Algún día tendrás que elegir entre una de las dos.- dije apareciéndome enfrente de ellos.

- Kikyo...- dijo el híbrido levantándose de golpe dejando a la chica en el suelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

- Y ese momento llegó, es ahora.- le respondí.

Deseo que Inuyasha muera junto conmigo...

* * *

Mi primer song- fic además de ser la primera historia de Inuyasha que escribo.

No está totalmente de mi agrado, en realidad traduciendo esta canción de L'arc en ciel (uno de mis tantos grupos favoritos) se me ocurrió inmediatamente el personaje de Kikyo. A pesar de que la odio con toda mi alma, igual me da algo de pena su situación y vi las imágenes del final de la serie.

Pero como no la he visto, ya que la dieron solamente en un ciclo en la capital de mi país (jamás dan estas cosas en las regiones, estoy muy enojada por eso T.T), no les diré nada.

Espero algún review XD.

Bye, atte Mabita.


End file.
